Before Yesterday, After Tomorrow
Before Yesterday, After Tomorrow, originally titled Mystical Community Archives, is a collection of entries by players pertaining to facts and information. A few were short stories. Experimentation... Birth of a Demon God Experimentation... Birth of a Demon God is a story by Daniel about Kurasawa Cross' Azazel Blood experiments at The Cell and the secrets behind Dante's powers along with a little insight on Draethius. ''The Old War'' by Eis Gaille Allis The Old War by Eis Gaille Allis is a short story about the Old War written by Carl. The Plan Begins The Plan Begins is a story written by Zane about Sirberius Reono's time in the Death Dimension. The Acquisition of the City of Dis The Acquisition of the City of Dis is a story about how Azriel and Damien fought the Archangels for the Burning City of Dis. Article XXI-74 - Hellrunner Carl's entry for Hellrunners. First Article of Nirvanism, Religion of the Chapters of Bliss First Article of Nirvanism is the first entry regarding Nirvanism. It was written by Jojiro. Epitaph of the Holy Lord The Epitaph of the Holy Lord is the first epitaph written by Dmitri. The story surrounds the adventures of Heine and Zein. Twilight Cipher This entry was a collaboration effort by Jojiro and Dmitri. It shows the final edition of the Twilight Cipher, designed by Dmitri and developed by Jojiro, along with definitions of each point of the cipher, which make up the Abyssal Codes. ''A Forgotten War, the birth of Zombie Needle Forest'' by Krisz Rello A Forgotten War, the Birth of Zombie Needle Forest is a short story by Carl's fictional author Krisz Rello. ''Ancient Gods Seals and Sigils ''- By a Magus long dead Revised by Krisz Aille, Sine Tama and Foru Mahsa Ancient Gods Seals and Sigils is a list of chapters for a fictional book by Carl. Doppelgangers An entry on doppelgangers by Thomas. Death in This World Death in This World is a poem by Carl. The Lost Tradition of Dueling An entry on dueling as written by Carl. The Elder's Seal An entry by Thomas on the Elder Gods. The Essential Guide to Magyk I The Essential Guide to Magyk~ Chronos Academy Edition'' ''is a textbook for Chronos Academy. Several entries from several articles from the book were submitted. This one talked about "Alchemy vs. Elementalism", "Law of Equivilancy", and "Law of Constancy". The Essential Guide to Magyk II This entry discussed the differences in magic-users. A Brief Summary of Prophets An entry on prophets by Carl. Ki Dælçöñ Vials An entry on Ki Dælçöñ Vials, mystical vials. Written by Dmiti. Fallen Order An entry on the Fallen Order's history. Written by Dmitri. Death Knights Clan An entry on the Death Knights Clan by Dmitri. Stärke-Reihe An entry on the Stärke and Reihe races. Written by Dmitri. Si'm('s) An entry written by Thomas about the Mystical Community's currency. Mint Act of 0 NA An entry on the Mint Act of 0 NA, which gives more details on Si'm('s). Written by Dmitri. Nirvanism An extended info on Nirvanism including a list of the members of Tarot. Written by Dmitri. Zodiac An entry on Zodiac. Written by Thomas. Angelic Units An entry on angelic units Numbers, Egrigori, Thorns, and Colors. Epitaph of Value Dmitri's second epitaph. Gives more information than the first. The Forbidden Artes An entry on the Forbidden Artes: Lycoris Kymo, Wonderland's Carol, Luna Sinus, Ocularis Infernum, Final Plague, Deadly Sword, Sands of Time, and Sephiroth. V.U. A list of the V.U.s. Demon Hierarchy List of the demon taxonomy. God Epithets List of god epithets. Category:Stories Category:Dmitri's Stories Category:Zane's Stories Category:Carl's Stories Category:Dan's Stories Category:Thomas' Stories